Name der Tube-Station
10 Beispiele, Namensherkunft für Covent Garden: The name for this Tube station (as well as the shopping arcade, opera hall and West End neighbourhood) would be almost self-explanatory – if it weren’t for the ‘n’ that went walkabout at some point since the Middle Ages. Elephant & Castle: One of the more whimsical (and perplexing) station names, this one in south London, oddly enough, most likely comes from the Worshipful Company of Cutlers – a medieval guild of craftsmen who made swords and knives. Granted in 1622, .... and the pub may have been demolished in 1959, but their influence lives on at the nearby shopping centre – where the pub’s old frontage now hangs – as well as in the name of the station, which serves the Bakerloo and Northern Lines. Even hardened Londoners see the humour in this name Cockfosters: The name may not sound particularly elegant, but its roots are surprisingly royal. Tooting Bec: There may be plenty of cars and buses honking in the south London neighbourhood of Tooting (home of the capital’s mayor, Sadiq Khan). But the area – along with its Underground stations on the Northern Line, Tooting Broadway and Tooting Bec – doesn’t get its name from modern noise: it goes back more than 1,300 years. When the Anglo-Saxons conquered Britain Knightsbridge: the name Knightsbridge – first recorded in 1046 as Cnihtebricge, evolving into Knyghtsebrugg by 1364 – recalls a much rougher past. The word ‘bridge’ comes from Old English ‘brycġ’, of the same meaning. Here, it refers to a crossing over the West Bourne River – one of the ‘lost rivers’ of London, Maida Vale: If the name conjures up images of English milkmaids and lush valleys, you’re half-right. A pub called the Hero of Maida, named in honour of the battle, has vanished, but not before lending its name to the street and – in 1915 – to the station along the Paddington Line. Aldgate: Today, glass-covered high-rises and bustling streets spread throughout Aldgate, the area in the east of the City of London. But the name of both the City ward and of two of the nearby Tube stations – Aldgate, which serves the Metropolitan and Circle Lines, and Aldgate East, along the Hammersmith & City and District – has been passed down from a time when the area would have looked very, very different. Around 190, when London was Londinium, the Romans walled the city; they also built six gates, including one here. There are two likely explanations. One is that the name comes from ‘all-gate’, as unlike the other gates, this one didn’t charge a toll (so was ‘open to all’). Another is that a pub here served up ale for recent arrivals to the city – and so came to be called ‘ale-gate’. The gates themselves were torn down in the 1760s Piccadilly Circus: Forget acrobats and dancing poodles. This Tube station (and London landmark) doesn’t get its name from a long-forgotten fair, but rather from the alternate meaning of ‘circus’ to refer to a round junction where several streets meet. (This also explains Oxford Circus, the Tube station just a half mile northwest). A ‘piccadill’ is a large, ruffled collar that was the height of fashion in the late 16th and early 17th Centuries – when the junction was built here in 1819, it was called Piccadilly Circus. So, of course, was the Underground station when it opened in 1906. Queensway: Not named for just any queen, Queensway has an especially sweet story: named in her honour soon after she ascended to the throne, the road was where she rode horses as a child growing up in nearby Kensington Palace. Did this name come from a pruned hawthorn bush? Shepherd’s Bush: This area of west London is home to two Tube stops, Shepherd’s Bush on the Central Line and Shepherd’s Bush Market on the Circle and Hammersmith & City Lines, as well as an overground station. Some argue, though, that it comes from a personal name (it was recorded as Sheppards Bush Green in 1635) – which begs the question, of course, of who Sheppard was… and what made his bush so noteworthy. The whole story is a part of BBC Britain – a series focused on exploring this extraordinary island, one story at a time. Readers outside of the UK can see every BBC Britain story by heading to the Britain homepage; you also can see our latest stories by following us on Facebook and Twitter. ak. Kategorie:London